Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conductive pattern formation method and a conductive pattern formation device.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as a method of forming a conductive pattern on a base member by application of printing technology, printed electronics is utilized. For a conductive pattern formation method using this method, in terms of flexibility of a base member which can be used and energy saving, a low-temperature process is required.
As a method that can satisfy such a requirement, in particular, attention is focused on a chemical burning method, which is a room-temperature process (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-4375). The chemical burning method is a method of making a conductive developer act on an ink (particle distribution liquid) in which conductive particulates are distributed to develop conductivity.
However, disadvantageously, in the chemical burning method described above, as compared with a thermal burning method utilizing thermal energy, the conductivity and the denseness of the developed conductive pattern are more likely to be lowered. Although patent documents 2 to 4 propose a method of pressurizing a pattern with a thermal burning method, such a method is not suggested for the chemical burning method, which is completely different from a thermal burning method.
In view of the foregoing problems, the present invention has an object to provide a conductive pattern formation method that can form a conductive pattern having high conductivity and denseness while adopting a chemical burning method and a conductive pattern formation device that uses the conductive pattern formation method to form a conductive pattern.